


Sincerely Davey

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 1970's, I realize writing first person fanfiction is gauche but i'm gauche, M/M, Why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his Diary, Davey records making a new friend at boarding school.</p><p>And it’s the 70′s</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

September 15, 1973

Dear Diary,

I never thought I’d be saying this but I hate school. If I spend another english class picking spitballs out of my hair I am transferring.

This school is a lot more like my old school than I thought it would be.

Where are they getting these straws?

No letter from Sarah. I miss her.

The cafeteria served fish sticks. They were okay.

Sincerely,

David

September 17, 1973

Dear Diary,

New english class today. The teacher made me introduce myself at the head of the class. It went okay, which is surprising.

I was seated behind a boy named Charlie. I know this because he turned around to tell me. H ~~e uses those forearm Crutches. Is that bad of me to mention?~~

This class is also doing Hamlet.

No spitballs.

Sincerely,

David

September 18, 1973

Dear Diary,

A new letter from Sarah. She is doing well.

I had a history test. It went okay. I think.

I have to go write back Sarah because it’s almost light’s out.

Sincerely,

David

September 20, 1973

Dear Diary,

We passed our essays to the person sitting behind us in English so they could be edited today. Charlie’s essay was about how the depiction of madness in shakespeare is both outdated and harmful and how the school is pushing false ideas of mental illness by never addressing the inaccuracies.

I reminded him that the essay question was about whether Hamlet was active in his fate. He said he knew.

It was a good essay. I guess it’s like that fish quote. I forget who said that.

Sincerely,

David

September 20, 1973

Dear Diary,

The quote was anonymous.

Sincerely,

David

September 21, 1973

Dear Diary,

I saw Charlie in the cafeteria today and I asked if I could sit with him.

You’ll remember that was one of Dr. Mario’s tips for better social interaction when I talked to her in August.

Charlie said I could sit with him and we talked. Here are some things about him:

-He is an only child

-He has a mother named Sharon

-He is adopted

-He is here on scholarship too

-He has a cat at home named Striker

-He like comics but also reading books that are not comics

-He wanted to know a lot about how I felt about SkyLab

-His face scrunches up a little when he smiles, it’s nice

Sincerely,

David

September 23, 1973

Dear Diary,

I do not have much time to write because Charlie wants to see a movie they’re playing in the auditorium.

September 24, 1973

Dear Diary,

Sarah says she’s started applying to universities and that the valedictorian at her school will get a full ride to the university of her choice but she’s worried she will not get it. I think it would be weird if she didn’t.

Sincerely,

David

September 26, 1973

Dear Diary,

Crutchie just left. He came over to my dorm because he wanted to play Mouse Trap since it’s his second year here and he’s never signed anything out of the board game room yet. He won.

Sincerely,

David

September 29, 1973

Dear Diary,

Charlie has started calling me Dave.

Today in english Mr. Anderson told us to get into pairs to summarize scenes. After asking me to be his partner Charlie put up his hand and said, “Me and Dave are working together”.

The only other nickname I have had is when the boys in my other English class and old school called me a geek and when Sarah calls me little brother. Actually, I don’t know if those count as nicknames.

Sincerely,

David

October 5, 1973

Dear Diary,

Les sent me a letter today, Mostly the letter was about how he’s getting two days off school when our parents have to drive to pick up me and Sarah for Thanksgiving. I miss him.

Sincerely,

David

October 9, 1973

Dear Diary,

I am concerned.

Today in english we were told that next we’ll be reading A Wrinkle in Time. I leaned forward and whispered a comment to Charlie about it because for the past few days he kept whispering things to me during class and I wanted to give it a try.

When he heard it he laughed very very loud and Mr. Anderson glared at him.

What I am concerned about is when Charlie laughed I felt very happy, almost too happy.

I am wondering if I should sit with him at lunch tomorrow.

Sincerely,

David

October 10, 1973

Dear Diary,

I sat with Charlie at lunch today.

He told me his mom sent him a care package because his birthday is tomorrow. He showed me a magazine with an article about the SkyLab. I didn’t read the article because he told me everything that was in it. He’s right, the SkyLab is neat.

He also had a chocolate bar and said he would have eaten it last night but he wanted to share it with me because, “You’re like my favourite person here”.

When he said that I could feel my face burning up but he didn’t seem to notice.

Sincerely,

Dave

October 11, 1973

Dear Diary,

I bought Charlie a cupcake from the tuck shop today. I think he appreciated it. He smiled that way again.

I’m not bragging, to be clear.

Sincerely,

Dave

October 12, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today in class Charlie turned around and reached out like he was going to shake my hand.So I shook his hand and almost didn’t notice he was giving me a piece of paper ~~because~~.

It said to meet him in room 223 at 6:30, I assume he meant pm, so I have to go.

Sincerely,

Dave


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

Mom and Dad called. There’s something wrong with the car and they can’t pick up me and sarah for thanksgiving. ~~I’m no~~ I don’t know what to do. I have to go.

 

November 22, 1973

Dear diary,

I did something dumb.

I don’t want to talk about it.

Sincerely,

Dave

 

November 22, 1973

Dear diary,

I went to Charlie’s dorm last night.

~~It was~~

I fell asleep.

On him.

 

November 22, 1973

Dear diary,

I wasn’t going to explain but that sounds weird.

I went to his dorm before lights out after mom and dad called. And I just wanted to think about something else but he asked what was wrong and we were sitting on the edge of his bed. And I told him about everything and how I only went to this school because Sarah had gone to her all girls school last year and I was worried about Les without either of us there. And about mom and dad. Then I was crying which as you know makes me tired. And Charlie probably didn’t know how to tell me how to leave so he was rubbing circles into my back which was nice but he doesn’t know so I don’t know. And when I was done talking he hugged me in that weird sideways way. When I woke up this morning and we were lying on the bed at a weird angle on like the short side you know. And my head was on his chest. I’m pretty sure I fell asleep first so it’s ~~my~~ not great. He was still asleep and his arm was around me but I just slipped out and came back here. I don’t know if that was rude. But I don’t think it was any more rude than everything I did last night and I didn’t want to be there when he woke up.

I have to go now. I don’t know what to do when I see him.

Sincerely,

Dave


	3. Chapter 3

November 22, 1973

Dear Diary,

So it appears Charlie is ~~unflappable~~ ~~inflappable~~ unflappable. When I saw him at lunch he said hi the same way he usually does. I said I was sorry and he said it was okay because he knew I had to get ready for class. 

He said his mom lives thirty minutes from the School and asked if I wanted to have Thanksgiving with them because she said it was fine when he called her this morning. I said I didn't want to step in on their plans. But he said it would've just been the two of them anyways. I said yes, I think he just doesn't want a repeat of last night.

I called mom and she's going to call the school so I have permission to leave tomorrow we get back Saturday morning.

Sincerely,

Dave


	4. Chapter 4

November 23, 1973  
Dear diary,  
I am at Charlie's house now. It's pretty nice and his mom ordered pizza for Thanksgiving. So this was kind of like the opposite of going home. But it’s nice still.   
They let me have the couch in the livingroom. It’s pretty big so


	5. Chapter 5

November 23, 1973  
Dear Diary,   
I am dumb.  
I know you already know this, but there are more examples.   
Crutchie came out here to see how I was doing and asked me what was wrong with the bed, I thought he meant some other bed so I said his mom told me to sleep on the couch he told me it was a pull out couch. This is example one because I didn’t even consider that and I probably would have been too worried about asking anyways. Then he helped me take everything off the couch and set it up and I didn’t even notice the sheets his mom had left out (this is the second example).  
Then he did that thing people do where they sigh and fall back (on the bed) and then I also sat down then lied down because it seemed like it might be weird not to but also maybe it was weird to do it. Then he turned towards me and asked if I wanted him to sleep out here probably because of that thing that happened the other day (I know you already know about it but I am counting it as 3). Then I turned to him because I was going to say no because of that thing and I didn’t realize how close we’d been so our faces were really really close and I definitely looked at his mouth for just too long (4) and when I realized what I was doing I jumped back like a foot (5) which though nothing was going on I’m sure made it seem like I thought there was something going on and he said something about how he should probably just go to bed and then he did and now I am wondering if I can just walk back to school now   
Sincerely,  
Dave


	6. Chapter 6

 

~~November 23, 1973~~

November 24, 1973

Dear diary,

 

~~I thought it was still yesterday but I looked at their clock and it's past one. I have been thinking too much to sleep.  It’s like I wasn’t thinking about things for so long and now that I started I can’t stop. And I just think maybe I don't know~~

 

November 24, 1973

Dear diary,

When we drove back to school Charlie sat in the front seat. He sat beside me in the back on the way there.

Before I went back to my room he ~~was~~ he said he was glad I stayed over.

But he usually hugs me when he says bye but he didn't. I know because I always think about it before and after he does. But he didn't.

Is he mad at me? Should I ask him tomorrow?

Sincerely,

Dave

 

November 25, 1973

Dear diary,

I think he is mad at me.

 

November 26, 1973

Dear diary,

Yesterday Charlie ate lunch with me but it wasn't like usual. Today he said hi to me when I got to class and we ate lunch again. It didn't feel the same. He usually asks what I want to do this week but not this time.

I think I really freaked him out.

Sincerely,

Dave

 

November 27, 1973

Dear diary,

I still haven't seen Charlie outside of class and lunch.

~~I~~

 

November 28, 1973

Dear diary,

Last night I almost cried again. I didn’t though. So that’s good.

I know Dr. Mario told me to be more assertive so I went to his dorm but he didn't answer when I knocked and I was tearing up again till a girl in the hall told me she'd seen him in the lounge. I'd never met him there before ~~[and I hadn't seen it since the tour but they got a fish tank so I might go back tomorrow but that's not ]~~

She wasn’t lying though.

He was sitting on one of the couches and watching a movie on the TV. He said hi and I said hi and I asked if I could sit and he said sure and I asked if he was mad at me and he said why and I said because I thought he was avoiding me and he said he just thought I needed some space and I said I didn’t ~~(I know I thought I did but I think I only thought I should want that I think)~~ and then he said okay and asked if we were okay and I said yes and he said cool and then I sat closer because I wanted to and it seemed like it would be okay and he put his arm around me after a while so I guess it was okay and that was nice and I think  that maybe people at the tables looked at us but I didn’t feel as nervous as usual then I just came back here after the movie.

It wasn’t a very good movie.

But it doesn’t really matter.

Sincerely,

Dave

p.s. He hugged me again


	7. Chapter 7

 

November 29, 1973

Dear Diary, 

Charlie asked me if I wanted to see a movie they’re playing tomorrow in the auditorium again. It’s supposed to be a thriller or something but I didn’t want to say no. I think this is a good sign.

Sincerely,

Dave

 

November 30, 1973

Dear diary,

I did not like the movie. 

The first part of the movie had someone being shot in like the first scene which for one is lazy shock value but also freaked me out. Charlie’s arm was right there on the armrest beside me and since the couch thing worked out okay I thought it might be okay if I  ~~took~~ held his hand and then he looked at me but didn’t move so it was okay I think and it was nice and I felt better. 

I wasn’t really paying attention to the movie then halfway through they were torturing this guy and there was blood and screaming and I thought I was going to throw up or freak out or something so I went into the hall and sat on the floor and  ~~I was doing that thing~~

A while after Charlie came out and sat beside me and asked if I was okay and stuff and asked if I wanted to leave and I said yes and we got a board game from that place and played a round in his room. I won this time. 

He didn’t seem mad about leaving. 

Sincerely,

Dave


	8. Chapter 8

 

December 3, 1973   
Dear diary,   
A thing happened I can't write that wel right now because I'm shakng    
  
December 3, 1973   
Dear diary,   
I think I'm better now.    
It's not a bad thing.   
It's a thing.   
~~ I was ~~   
Me and Charlie were sitting on his bed playing cards and our knees were touching but I was trying to stay calm about it. He asked something about he school shop having stamps and I said I thought they did and then I started talking about stamps a lot like I do sometimes because there's a lot to say like how queen Isabella was the first woman to appear on a US stamp.    
And I noticed he was looking at me weird. I asked what was wrong  ~~he~~ ~~then he~~   
He kissed me.    
He was there then leaning over and then he was closer and closer and his hand was on my shoulder and he stopped and he was there and I moved my head a bit and it happened.    
It was nice, I think. I don't have anything to base knowledge from. But it was nice really nice.   
And then it stopped and I told him he kissed me and he said he knew and he asked if it was okay and I said it was because I think it was okay that it happened and he asked if he could do it again and I said yes. That was also nice    
~~and it was~~  it wasn't like fireworks I think it was more calm than anything.    
But he asked me if the stamps in Canada are different than here which they are so I told him about that then it was getting late so I hugged him and I went back to my dorm and we didn't say anything about it and I think it really sank in when I got back and that's why I was shaking and I don't know what this means but I think it's okay or even good really good .   
Sincerely,    
Dave


	9. Chapter 9

December 4, 1973  
Dear diary,   
I got another letter from Sarah today.   
She said something about going on dates with a boy from a school near hers. I think she really likes him and I wanted to tell her about Charlie but I wasn't sure I should. I don't know if the thing I could tell her would be the same thing she told me. I think yesterday meant something but I don't know what he really meant by it. We ate lunch as usual and in class I did that thing that guys do with the pushing on his shoulder the shaking thing because it seemed like it would be normal looking but nice and it seemed to make him happy because he laughed which is good. I couldn't see him after school though because of the letter thing. Last night was nice though and if he was interested in it again I would also be.   
I mostly just told Sarah school is fine which it has been and I said I made a new friend and stuff because I think I can be pretty sure of that part.   
She also said she was sorry about how thanksgiving worked out but the winter break is coming up so I'll see her then which is good.   
Sincerely,   
Dave


	10. Chapter 10

December 7, 1973

Dear Diary,

Sorry, I have been busy because it’s almost the end of the semester. The break is in a week. I have had to schedule a lot of times for working on projects and others for spending time with Charlie. We tried doing homework while being together but that didn’t work out well. It was distracting. 

He has kissed me again since, multiple times. It’s still nice. Probably more nice now I know what’s going on. That had to do with the distraction thing.  ~~We haven’t~~

Sincerely, 

Dave

 

December 9, 1973 

Dear Diary, 

So today Charlie was in my dorm and he said something like, “You know, you can kiss me too?”. And he was smiling so I think he was joking but then I realized I never kissed him it was just always him kissing me. And I didn’t even notice but I guess he did. And now I’m wondering why I never did it. I guess I didn’t know I was allowed to. Is that weird? Does he think I don’t like kissing him? Is he mad?

I didn’t know what to say and then I had to leave a couple minutes after to work on a paper. He hugged me again when he left like usual so I don’t think he’s that mad at me but maybe he just thinks he’s supposed to do that.

Sincerely,

Dave 


	11. Chapter 11

December 14, 1973  
Dear Diary,  
Sorry again.  
Tomorrow is actually the first day of Hanukkah and the break so Mom and Dad are coming to pick me up tomorrow. They are bringing Les and Sarah too because her classes ended yesterday. It’s really good because I missed them but I also kind of wish I could stay here. I think maybe actually I want stuff here to be at home but he is also going home with his mom tomorrow too.   
He’s supposed to be here in a couple minutes because he’s going to sleepover before we leave. We’re not going to do anything though to be clear I told him. I just think it’ll be nice to have him here. I’m going to miss him.   
I’m worried because I don’t know what my parents have planned for the break. I hope they didn’t invite Dad’s brother’s family.   
Sincerely,  
Dave

December 22, 1973  
Dear Diary,  
They did invite them.   
And instead of staying in a hotel like usual mom and dad let them stay with us. Our apartment barely fits five people and his two sons John and Connor stayed in me and Les’ room and we had to sleep on the floor and they took our beds and John is okay because he’s just a bit younger than Les though he’s really really loud but Connor is a year younger than me and kept asking me if I had a girlfriend and other stuff like that and when I said no he kept asking why and he told me all these things about girls from his school I don’t think they want me to know and I didn’t want to know and he couldn’t tell I didn’t want to know or talk at all most of the time and he kept looking through my stuff and moving things and punching me in the arm really hard and he plays music really loud that I don’t even like and that’s why I haven’t written anything and i couldn’t talk to Les or Sarah or mom or dad almost at all because someone else was always in the room and Sarah had to share her room with my cousin Shelly and Les and John were always running around the house and I’m really glad they’re gone.   
I got some money and books though so that’s good. Mom and dad said we might go see a movie together so it’s just the five of us doing something and I hope that happens. Sarah said the local museum has a new exhibit on mummies they borrowed from another museum and we might go to that.  
I’m going to write Charlie a letter now. I think I miss him more than I thought I would. I hope he misses me. Is that bad?  
Sincerely,  
Dave


	12. Chapter 12

December 27, 1973  
Dear diary,  
Dad told me since I probably won't be in town until the next break I should see Dr. Mario now.   
I saw her this morning. It was fine. I tried to talk about what’s going on but I didn’t know if it was a good idea so I played it safe. She never asks me about that kind of stuff anyway.   
I said I made a new friend though. I think she was happy to hear that since the last time we talked mom was calling her about the english class thing.   
Mostly we just catched up and she gave me more tips about stuff but really they just sound like slightly different versions of the other tips.   
I don’t know.  
Oh also the mummies were mostly cool. We thought they meant Egypt but they actually meant just mummies from anywhere. This one from Denmark was really freaky and I did not like that one.   
Sincerely,  
Dave

December 28,1973  
Dear diary,  
I told Sarah about him.  
She was happy at first and she hugged me and asked if I told anyone else and I said I hadn't and that I wasn't sure what to really tell. But then she started asking if he was nice to me and was patient with me and listened and if he'd clearly shown returned interest. I said yes to all and she asked if I was sure about it all and I said it was and I am.   
I know she's just worried after how I thought things were going with Marcus. This is different though and I wish she new that I knew.   
She was good about it after that though.  
Sincerely,  
Dave

December 29, 1973  
Dear diary  
I got a letter from Charlie!  
It’s nice. I don’t think he got my letter before he wrote it though because he doesn’t seem to answer any of my questions. But school starts again on Monday so I guess I’ll get them then. Or maybe he did send a second letter but later so it’ll get sent here and mom and dad will have to forward it. I guess we’ll see.   
He said him and his mom were good and that he got this thing he wants to show me that makes walls look like constellations so that’s something to look forward to.   
He also said he missed me so I feel better about the Sarah thing.   
But he said he wants to talk about something. I hope he wants to talk about the thing I want to talk about.  
Sincerely,  
Dave


	13. Chapter 13

January 2, 1974  
Dear diary,  
Happy new year.   
I really should have called him before we left. After mom and dad left I went to his room but he hadn't gotten back yet. It's been a hour though. I don't know if I should check again or wait for him to come here but he doesn't know that I got here when I did either. Also maybe we'll keep going back and forth and missing each other. Would it be weird if I waited outside his room?   
I'm at least going to check.  
Sincerely,  
Dave

January 2, 1974  
I went to look again but someone who was carrying stuff in when I was there the first time was talking to someone in he hall so I came back. ~~I don't~~

I have to go


	14. Chapter 14

January 2, 1974  
Dear diary,  
It wasn't him. It was that guy who does all the room planning and he said that I had been assigned a new room and I asked why and he said it was because of security reasons and I said that didn't make sense, but I asked which room and he said 233 upstairs and he said I'd be getting a roommate but I told him my IEP says I can't be forced to have a roommate and he said he'd look into it and then he left.  
I think it's okay.  
I really can't have a roommate.  
Sincerely,  
Dave

January 2, 1974  
Dear diary,  
Charlie did show up later, which was good. He kissed me again, which was nice and we hugged and that stuff.   
I asked if he knew anything about the roommate thing and he said no one had said anything to him. But he said since all the first floor rooms are single they can't give him a double either and that if I had a form saying they couldn't I was probably good. I don't know if he was just saying that because he thought I was freaked out because I am. I think I could share a room with Charlie because he's nice to me, but I don't think I could live with a new person who would probably lose their patience with me.  
I didn't want to talk about that anymore, so I asked about the constellation thing and he said he'd show me in his room tomorrow and I told him about the book I got on rivers in Africa. He asked which one is my favorite, but I haven't finished it yet.  
And then we were kissing again which I had missed. He put one of his hands on my butt though and he asked me if it was okay and I didn’t not like it but I think I was blushing the whole time. I didn’t know if I was supposed to do the same thing.   
He went back to his room before lights out.  
Sincerely,   
Dave


	15. Chapter 15

January 4, 1974

Dear diary,

 ~~I have new classes because it’s the new semester and~~ I have two classes with Charlie this semester they are history and drama. I was worried we wouldn’t have any so this is good.

We chose seats together in history.

Drama was another idea Dr. Mario thought might be good for me that mom and dad agreed with but I did not. She said something about since I have so many opinions about things I should learn how to say them in front of people. I think she was saying that to be nice but I’m not sure because it sounds like one of those things people say that turn out either very nice or very not. Either way, I’m not happy. It is nice that Charlie is there but the kids in that class are very loud. 

Sincerely,

Davey


	16. Chapter 16

February 4, 1974

Dear Diary,

I hate drama class. I think this class was already friends before we joined. They're always all over each other. I think they've seen Crutchie leaning against me while we're sitting on the floor or something and they assume I'm like that with everyone.

During a game of Freeze today one guy wrapped his arms around me pretending to give me the heimlich (I hate Freeze) and I was so shocked and uncomfortable and surprised I wriggled out of his arms then he got mad at me for ruining the scene but the teacher let me sit out.

I tried to convince my counselor to let me switch out of the class last week, but she said because I switched last term and I'm not being actually bullied and my therapist suggested the class I should give it at least a few more weeks.

When I got off the stage Crutchie asked if I was okay and after classes we were lying on my bed and and talking and I felt better.

He didn't try to kiss me or anything though.

I think he might notice the way I act that way sometimes.

Sincerely,

Davey


	17. Final

February 6, 1974

Dear diary,

This afternoon I went to Charlie's dorm because I wanted to know if he wanted to see the movie they were playing in the auditorium with me and he let me in and it seemed like he was going to hug me but he stopped and asked if he could hug me and I asked why he asked and he said he didn't know if I was still feeling like I did in class and I asked what he meant and he said something like “I’m just worried you’re still having one of those times where you don’t want people to touch you and stuff freaks you out?” and then maybe it was rude but I just walked past him because I had to sit on his bed because I thought I was going to throw up or start crying and I got into one of my holes where I can't say anything because him saying that meant that he noticed all these things about me and that I hadn’t been as careful as I thought I’d been and I couldn’t tell if he was mad at me  and Charlie sat beside me and said I could take my time because apparently he's noticed this too which kind of made me even more distressed but eventually I calmed down enough to tell him I didn't know he noticed those things and he said "of course I do, I love you".

And then I actually started crying and he said he was sorry if he was moving too fast and it was okay if I didn't say it back but that wasn't why I was crying because it wasn’t sad crying it was like the good crying.

Eventually I said it back and said I was okay and we kissed and stuff.

Now feel like crying again. It's not really about the "I love you" I mean I at least already knew he liked hanging out with me. I think part of it was release of all the stress since that class but also like he doesn't just love me, he knows me.


End file.
